When Roger Succeeds!
by Stich
Summary: pg13 for later. What if Roger did end up the heir, and found out who Alann was...*chap 2 up*
1. The begining!

Disclaimer: Come on peoples, you know all of these chars belong to Tamora Pierce, do I have to explain it?

Roger of Contè smiled to himself. His plans had worked out perfectly, he well remembered the day Jonathan died.

                _*There had not been one soul around who could save him from the sickness, except for Alanna of Trebond. Everyone else knows her as Alan. Never the less, 'Alan' just happened to let a little something slip when Roger had entered his mind. Worrying about Jon, Alan let the 'Can I, a girl, heal him,' thought sneak right past her barrier. Roger could now…persuade her more, he knew her little secret! So, when Jon got sick again, Roger had Alan run errands for himself, and for Alex to keep her out of the way. Roger internally praised her for her master disguise. While she was away, he finished the prince off, it was a brilliant plan, and now he, once a Duke, is now the heir to the throne!* _

_        "Ah Deliah, my dear, this past month has been so event full." He said, to the girl, who was trying to gain his attention and part of his power. "Have someone bring Page Alan to me." He demanded._

        "Why do you need him, you are already the King-to-be." She said angrily, she hadn't been able to be presented in court yet, under Rogers strict orders.

        "Because I need powerful allies!"

 **_some_****_ time later…_**

        When Alanna entered the room she bowed, "Good eve _prince Roger", she said prince like it hurt._

        "Oh come now Alanna, we should be on first terms." He smiled ever so evilly.

        "Wha- what did you call me?" She stammered, utterly clueless and angry.

        He smirked and laughed. "Thought no one would figure it out did you? Well, I found out, and I have a proposition for you." He folded his hands neatly in his lap. (A/n; if anybody is a Roger fan, or an Alex fan, I would luv to have ideas for them, and romance ideas, but no A/J, cause, I like A/G) 

        "What kind of deal." She said between clamped teeth, boiling with rage!

        He smiled, "The kind where I keep your little secret and you stay alleged to me, or where I happen to let it slip in a ball." Roger smiled, (he does that a lot) knowing he had her in a fix. 

        Alanna on the other hand, was boiling mad, and having a conflict with herself. Both choices aren't very appealing!, she thought. She decided to add a third choice. "What if I just left and never came back, that would solve everyone's problem." Praying to the Goddess that he would believe her, she studied the floor.

        He shook his head. "If you leave you must come back."

        "Why do you care so much about where I am, I'll probably bring more havoc to you when people know. We'll both be ridiculed!" She was burning mad and planned to leave anyway, in her third year and now she has to quit! No way was she serving a false king!

        "Because my dear, your quite capable, more so than is safe to leave alone.  You must be kept under surveillance and you will be, I'll make sure of it!" He turned his nose up at her, "That is all, you may have a night to think about it." He waved her out.

        She stormed out, thinking quick for she needed to discuss her plans with Coram. Then she'd have to leave notes for everyone, and say goodbye to George. There was a knock at the door as she finished her first note to Myles, "Come in." She yelled, covering her suite cases.

        Coram entered, one eyebrow raised, he shut the door tightly and turned to Alanna. "Care te explain yerself?" He sat down on one of her chairs, "Thars two guards waiting for ye at the door."

        Alanna sighed, she explained everything that had happened. "I was hoping to go to the shang, I hope they will let me in." She knew her plan was sketchy, but it was the best she had.

        Coram rubbed his chin, not wanting to say what she needed to hear. "Lass, ye know the take kids at four, six at the latest. The might reject ye." 

        Tears welled up in her eyes, she swallowed hard. "I know." She whispered. She finished the notes to all of her friends, every one was similar. She was desperately hoping everyone would bye it…. 

**Her and Coram spent hours figuring out an escape plan, and the finally did, but you don't get to hear it till the next chapter!**


	2. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Tamora Pierce, and all new chars that you might not recognize are mine of course! Though there are no new ones in this!**

**Warning: this is a spur of the moment typing, so, I don't want any flames! But, if you must, than _Fire away!_**

Alanna paced her room, occasionally looking up at the old veteran on her bed. They needed a plan, and they needed it now! _What am I going to do!, Alanna thought vigorously. _

            "Lass, ye've only two saddle bags, surely a young un like ye can take it!" Coram said from the bed, having watched her pace the last twenty minutes. "I've only got one meself!"

            "Cora, you think you can hand the distraction, while I get our stuff out of here!" She asked hopeful. Coram didn't know about George, but he would soon. "Let's do it!"

After Coram had lured the guards away, Alanna slipped into the stables without being spotted. With three saddle bags packed, a quick word to Stefan and the horses were ready. "Where do you plan on going first lass." Asked the soldier, who had just managed to get away from those guards.

            "A good friend, you don't know him, his name is George!" She said,  not wanting to explain who George was until they got there, and it was too late to turn back. 

"HOW DID SH-He GET AWAY"! Bellowed a very angry Roger. 

            Delia whimpered away from him, as a knock sounded on the door. "Shall I get it my lord, Prince?" She fluttered her eyes and smoothed out her skirts. When Roger nodded she opened the door to a very bewildered looking Alex.

            "You said you wanted to see me highness?" Asked Alex, who had only about a year ago become Roger's squire. 

            "Do you know where Page Alan spends his time in the city?" He asked, one hand on his chin, looking thoughtfully at Alex.

            "No your highness, I haven't gone with him." Replied Alex. (A/N: I don't believe that Alex was totally, er, bad then, so I like him a lot in this un!) Alex was clad in the blue and silver of the Contè house. 

At the dancing dove Alanna went straight to George's table. "George, I need to talk to you, now!" She almost had to yell in his ear, the Dancing Dove was quite full that night, and the nose was twice as loud. 

            "All right, hold on. Hey, Solom, Master Alan and I will be in my chambers!" George said to the inn's owner, who sat across the table. 

            Once in Georges rooms Coram spoke up. "Lass, I think ye better be explainin' something along the lines of what we're doing here!" He said uneasily. He didn't like the look of the King of Thieves, who he didn't know at the time.

            "Coram this is my friend George, George this is Coram. Coram, George can help us!" Alanna explained as quickly as she could what had happened. George listened without interruption. 

            "Alanna, I don't know what you want me to do. I can set you up with some friends of mine, but I doubt you can go anywhere." He squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. "What do you want to do!" \

            "As long as it has nothing to do with what yer doin' she'll be just fine!" Coram said crossly! 

            Alanna glared at Coram. "I'll be doing as I wish, or I was." _I'll become a warrior maiden somehow; she thought vigorously, __my dreams will not die._

**Ok, suggestions in reviews make my day, and help me write, so would you please help me write! Also, I apologize for it being so short!**

Special thankees to:

Divine: _I am going to make it A/G, as for A/J is no longer possible. __J_

Dumb Brunette: _Reviews are what every author lives on, so your velcome! __J_

Nessa'fur: _I'm glad you think its cool! I'm always open to ideas, so when you review, make it long and sweet with suggestions! __J_

T'Girl: _I luv Alex too! __J_

Vanessa: I'm _going as fast as I can (which is pretty slow…J )_

Caisha Evans: _this is the next chapter!  __J_

(no name): _I'm glad you find it interesting! J _

punkpixie87: I was thinking A/A (ooh, *chants A/A*)! Thanks for reviewing J 

**A/N: I like ideas, and I like your ideas, so send 'em to me at verladaine@hotmail.com **


End file.
